Love Comes When You Least Expect It
by HPInitialDfreak971
Summary: Talk about boring days! This one, however, changes the lives of Ron and Hermione. Summary's bad, but the story is good!!! Post-Hogwarts with a tiny bit of H/G. R/R!!!!


Hey, I'm back with another story. Sometimes the right music and right images can give you the right inspiration, right? Well, now's the time for my imagination to unleash.  
  
Disclaimer: All has been patented and owned and copyrighted… except my plot! Hopefully…  
  
********* Love Comes When You Least Expect It  
  
Another sunny day in London, another dull day at the office. Of course, you'd never expect Ron to enjoy days at the office doing nothing but paperwork. He was a great quidditch player. "Was" being the key word. A rather unfortunate accident involving a bludger to the head and the falling right on his head left him in no condition to play anymore. Well, it could've been worse, he thought that day, I could've lost all movement in my body. So now the youngest of the Weasley sons works as his father's assistant at the Ministry. But working at the Ministry of Magic was like being at school again. All of his friends, Harry, Dean, Seamus, and Hermione, and Ginny worked in the same building. Different departments, but still under the same magical roof. Harry worked as an auror trainer, Dean and Seamus worked in the department of Magical Games and Sports, and Hermione and Ginny worked in the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes.  
  
Man, what I wouldn't do to get outside and breathe some real air. I've been stuck inside with now work to do… Just then, his father walked into his office. "Hey, Dad."  
  
"Hello, Ron. Been busy?"  
  
"I've been… for about 5 minutes. Do you really need an assistant now? I mean, you're having a rather slow day today."  
  
"Hm, you hold a point there… Why don't you take the day off. You seem to be bored." Mr. Weasley looked up at the ceiling and saw about a thousand pencils stuck on the ceiling. "… Very bored, indeed."  
  
"Thanks, Dad! I'll see you tomorrow then"  
  
"Alright then, take care now."  
  
"Bye." And so at 10 A.M., Ron was now free from chucking pencils at the ceiling, playing wastebasket basketball, and figuring out another rubics cube (the square thing with a bunch of colored plates where you have to make all the panels of the same color appear on one face). Ahh… sweet freedom. Hey, I've got an idea. So Ron got onto the elevator and took it to the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes. Let's see if Hermione's having a slow day too. Sure enough, she was.   
  
"What're we going to do now, Ginny? We've played darts, chess, checkers, Chinese checkers, poker, blackjack, wastebasket basketball, and alphabetized the filing cabinets three times. Oh, and the ceiling is full of pencils."  
  
"I have no idea… Ahhh is it just me or has the magical world finally decided to obey the rules?" With that both women laughed. Just then, however, Ron came into their office.  
  
"Hey, ladies."  
  
"Hello, Ron," both Ginny and Hermione said. "What're you doing up here? Don't you have work to do?" But all they saw was Ron staring at the ceiling. Indeed, the ceiling was completely littered with pencils.  
  
"Wow, and I thought I had it bad… Slow day at the office for you two, too?" Ron asked.  
  
"Slower than a flobberworm on a caffeine rush," replied Hermione.  
  
"We've done everything possible to pass the time with. Well, everything except the rubic's cube," stated Ginny with an expression on her face resembling a grounded child who wanted to go out and play. "Argh, I want out!!!!"  
  
"You should tell your boss that… or at least bring him into your office. Hey, you know what'd be funny? You going into your boss's office and seeing him asleep from such a slow day." They thought for a moment, then burst into hysterics.  
  
"You… ::gasps for breathe in-between laugher:: just made my day," said a hyperventilating Hermione.  
  
"Hey, you okay?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Just get me a brown paper bag." Once she had the brown bag, she was fine (A/N: I hope you knew what she did with it… if not say so in reviews and I'll explain). "Well, that certainly was interesting. Now, why aren't you working? Did you forget everything I told you about working hard? Honestly, Ron! It's like you're still playing quid-"  
  
"Whoa whoa whoa… slow down, Hermione. There's a reason why I'm not working. Like both of you, I've had a slow day. Do you reckon that the entire wizarding world decided to follow the rules today? Anyway, I was wondering if you had a slow day as well considering both of our departments work on the same things. Well, I think both of you should ask your boss for the day off considering nothing's happening. And if you do, I'd like to take you out for lunch and maybe the afternoon, 'Mione."  
  
"Oooooooh why didn't we think of that sooner? C'mon, Hermione, let's go ask Mr. Smith." So Ginny took Hermione by the hand and dragged her to Mr. Smith's office. Hermione, however, was still blushing and shocked by what Ron had said. He wanted to take me out… on a date… I think.   
  
Five minutes later, Ginny and Hermione came back to their office, where Ron was trying to shoot a paper ball into the waste basket. "Ron, you are not going to believe what we just saw…" muttered Ginny.  
  
"What did you see?"  
  
" EXACTLY WHAT YOU SAID WOULD HAPPEN!!!" Laughter filled the office. Ron was laughing so hard, he fell down with a giant "thud." This, in turn, caused all the pencils on the ceiling to fall down.  
  
"Well, at least we won't have to climb up to get them," said Hermione. She then sighed and began picking up the pencils.  
  
"You know, you could use magic…" said Ron.  
  
"… Whoops! Must've slipped my mind! Hehe…" 'Slipped your mind?' Jeeze that was a bad excuse, she thought. Clearly her mind was on other things… actually it was on Ron.   
  
"So, Hermione, would you give me the pleasure of taking you out on this fine English day?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, YES OF COURSE!" Ron then gave her the traditional "Weasley victory grin" and offered his arm. She took it and left the office, not noticing Ginny was still there.  
  
"::sigh:: It took them long enough… Wait, now I'm all alone…"  
  
"I wouldn't say that," said Harry. He just walked into her office and asked Ginny, "Would you also give me the pleasure of taking you out on this fine English day?"  
  
"Hell yes!" and the two left in the same manner as Ron and Hermione.  
  
"So, Ron, where are you taking me?" asked a very flattered Hermione.  
  
"Well, you have a choice between the following… We could save the trip and cost by going to a pub, but that wouldn't be suitable for today now. Nah, not on a beautiful day like this. So my other idea was we go to the market and get some things for a picnic out in the hills connecting Bath (for those who don't know, it's actually a town where the Romans placed their pubilc paths while they occupied Britain. Hence the name Bath) and to Yorkshire (I hope that was the place…)." said Ron, "Now, what would you fancy?" Hermione thought for a moment, but was completely convinced that today was a great day.  
  
"I think the picnic in Bath would be splendid."  
  
"Alrighty then, just need to conjure up a picnic basket… make sure it's bottomless, like my stomach… and feather-light so we could pack a tank but manage to hold it with our pinky. There… Oh, you had one?"  
  
Hermione was holding it right in front of his face, "You just had to ask, silly. Now, let's get the foodstuffs."   
  
"Yes, let's." Both of them left for a nearby market where they'd find all their bits and bobs (wait… Hagrid said that… oops) for their picnic. They got some of that very tasty and very crunchy French bread, assortments of deli meats and fruits, a bag of crisps (that's British for potato chips), and a 6-pack of Guiness (you seriously didn't think they could live off of butterbeer now did you?). Once they had finished getting all the necessary supplies for the picnic, they both apparated to an alley in Bath.  
  
"Wow, I haven't been here in ages!" exclaimed Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, me neither. Gosh it's so beautiful out here."  
  
"Now, Ron, how do you suppose we'll get to the top of the hill? Don't tell me we're walking."  
  
"No, we're not walking. We're taking a cab."  
  
"Alright." So Ron and Hermione waited along the road for a cab. Suddenly, Ron saw a familiar orange sign saying "for hire" and yelled,  
  
"TAXI!" The black cab stopped by the couple and let them climb in.  
  
"Where to, neh?"  
  
"… Have we met before (if you read A Winter Spell, you'd know)? Anyway, just keep driving to the top of the hill and I'll tell you when we're in a good spot."  
  
"Taking your girlfriend out for a picnic, neh? I remember Mary-Ann and I used to go out on days like this, neh. That was all before Nam though… Oh Mary-Ann…"  
  
"Ehm… are you alright," she looked at the driver's ID, "Mr. Koszyk?"  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. I just get a little emotional about Mary-Ann…" So the three of them continued the trip, with random "nehs" coming from Mr. Koszyk's mouth. Ron signaled to Mr. Koszyk that they have reached the perfect spot. "There you are, neh. That'll be £15 and 70 pence, neh. Thank you and have fun. ::Sob sob:: Oh Mary-Ann…" and Mr. Koszyk drove away, leaving Ron and Hermione with the most spectacular view of Yorkshire (A/N I'm sorry I don't have any of my pictures from my trip to London up, but I have on that describes the scene in which they are in).  
  
"Well, here we are, 'Mione."  
  
"Oh, Ron, it's absolutely beautiful!!!," she stated with a hint of giddy-ness in her voice, and flung herself into Ron's body, giving him a giant Hermione-sized bear-hug.  
  
"Ack… Ack… It's nice to know you care… ::gasp:: but I'm running OUT OF AIR!!!!!" Hermione gave a small chuckle and released her death grip- I mean guillotine grasp- I MEAN… eh you know what I mean. "Well, I'm sure that took a lot of energy out of you, so why don't we start setting up a nice little spot and eat?"  
  
"That sounds like a smashing plan," said Hermione sweetly. Pretty soon, they had produced a very large spread of food over a traditional red checkered picnic blanket.  
  
"Now for the piece de la resistance (A/N I know zero French)." Just then, Ron summoned a small radio and a rose. "Here's a rose for m'lady."  
  
"Why thank you, Mr. Knight-in-shining-armor. Here you are, a sandwich for a rose."  
  
"I couldn't think of a better trade myself. Thank you. Apple?"  
  
"Yes, please." The food positioning took place for a few minutes, but once everything was in its rightful place, they began to eat. And eat they did.  
  
"Well, that certainly was worth the trip," said Ron. He belched right after that statement.  
  
"Honestly, Ron! Learn to control your gas exchange. However, this was a great idea. Thank you for getting an idea like this and taking me with you."  
  
"I felt like I should repay you for all those notes you let me borrow. But honestly, I really wanted to take you out on an afternoon like this and spend some time with you and just you."  
  
"Well, that's very sweet of you Ron," and just like in their fifth year, Hermione gave Ron a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Thanks, Hermione. Hey look, the sun's beginning to set." Both of them observed one of the most beautiful sunsets in England, not knowing they were holding hands…  
  
********* Two months later…  
  
Ron and Hermione had been going strong for a good two months. Today was their anniversary. Not only would Ron take Hermione out to a nice, authentic Japanese restaurant in which you HAD to take your shoes off before entering, he also wanted to pop the question. We find our carrot-top in his flat with Harry.  
  
"… Whoa, Ron. When you told me authentic, you did not tell me you had to wear kimonos."  
  
"Well, you don't really need to… I just thought it'd look interesting. Plus, with all this room, she won't be able to tell I have a ring inside."  
  
"You know, even if you wore a suit, she still wouldn't be able to find out if you a had an engagement ring. It's not like she has X-ray vision."  
  
"You always have to ruin my fun don't you? Well, anyway, wish me luck?"  
  
"Good luck, mate. Just hope you don't spill anything on her when you propose."  
  
"Thanks… Have fun with Ginny at the cinema."  
  
"I will."  
  
"And DON'T YOU HURT HER!"  
  
"I've heard that too many times to even think about it anymore."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Forget it. Good luck again."  
  
"Thanks." Ron and Harry apparated to their designated rendezvous spots and waited.  
  
At least I'm outside her flat… Imagine how I'd look like walking around London in this. Probably a lot weirder than walking around London in robes. At least I could wear a trench coat over robes and it'd look fine. Ok, here it goes… 1... 2... 3.. Just as Ron was going to knock on the door, Hermione came out in a very Asian looking dress.  
  
"Wow, you look beautiful Hermione."  
  
"Thank you, Ron. You look very authentic. Got a kitana with that too?"  
  
"Haha. Well, our reservation is in 30 minutes. We'll need to take a cab-"  
  
"Why don't we apparate?"  
  
"There aren't any safe alleys around the place."  
  
"Oh. Alright then, let's go." They got a cab (Mr. Koszyk, is that you?) and got to their destination right on schedule.  
  
Dinner went by very well for the couple. They started off with sushi and miso soup. Ron had sukiyaki for an entrée and Hermione had a bowl of udon with tempura. As dessert was about to be served (Ron ordered a cake and had it delivered to the restaurant. He had everything checked with the manager.), he told Hermione to read the lettering really carefully.  
  
Ok, then, here comes the cake… Ron got himself set and awaited it to be positioned in front of Hermione.  
  
"Oh it looks delicious, Ron. Let's see what it says… Oh MY!" (I bet you know what it says) The cake read "Will You Marry Me?" and as Hermione picked her head up to look at Ron, she found him holding a velvet box with a beautiful diamond ring nestled inside. The ring was everything Hermione wanted in an engagement ring. It was a diamond crusted heart with her birthstone in the middle of it. Ron began to speak,  
  
"Will you marry me, Hermione Granger?"  
  
"OF COURSE I WILL YOU PRAT!" Both smiled and everyone in the restaurant applauded for the newly engaged couple.  
  
"You know what's interesting, Hermione?"  
  
"What's interesting, Ron?"  
  
"Our whole relationship started when we had a boring day at the office…" Just goes to show you. Love comes when you least expect it.  
  
Fin  
  
*********  
  
Well, there's another one to keep you guys happy, hopefully. Until we meet again.  
  
--Satsukiyami  
  
P.S. I LIKE REVIEWS!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! And if you're bored, IM me (Moneybags971). My home town has me down as public enemy #1 for some reason so I'd really like to meet some new friends. I'm not looking for a gf, cuz I've had enough bad experiences. I really hope I get to talk to some of you. 


End file.
